


In which Pietro gets flirted with (and the twins meet their father)

by Laroja



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Superheroes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gratuitious Stealing Of Comic Book Canon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Random Comic Book Villains, Time For My Ace!Pietro Headcanon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja
Summary: The Avengers team up with the X-Men, Pietro gets flirted with and fucking Magneto, man.





	In which Pietro gets flirted with (and the twins meet their father)

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in 3 years late with Starbucks and outdated memes*  
> Surprise, bitch! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> For real guys, I have no excuse for this. I have actually so much written for this series but it's all just random, disjointed scenes and I fail spectacularly at putting them into a proper fic. Also, what is motivation? And hey, better late than never? Right? Right?
> 
> Also, I have, like, this rough timeline for all the parts for this fic I've started and never finished and this is actually supposed to be part, uh, 12 but it wanted to be written and hey, I'm just glad I managed to write something here. So just know that this is set quite a bit after the other parts, after Pietro has joined back up with the Avengers. (I also changed the name of the whole series at some point and I changed the tense in which I was writing because I cannot write present tense, guys, help.)
> 
> If you wanna yell at me for not writing more or just wanna yell at me in general, you can do that over on my Tumblr (http://thesuperlambanana.tumblr.com/) or my Twitter (https://twitter.com/lambananafc) and I think I'm just gonna shut up now and let you get to the fic.
> 
> See you in another three years, I guess.

Clint had known that working with the X-Men would be a bad idea. He didn’t have anything against mutants, that wasn’t the issue, but there was always way too much drama involved when it came to that particular corner of the superhero community. You never knew who’d be on the team this week and a villain next week and between Professor X and Magneto and all those damn teenagers on that team, Clint was seriously getting too old for this shit.

At least Wolverine was always there. The one constant in the whole mess that were the X-Men.

 

But nobody had listened to Clint, nobody _ever_ listened to Clint, so here they were. Teaming up with the X-Men. And because Clint was always right, his bad feeling was immediately validated as he watched one of the X-Men - a tall guy with weird-ass eyes in a frankly ridiculous outfit (the overall colour scheme was nice but that coat? Jesus.) - immediately zero in on Pietro with an intensity people usually reserved for Steve.

“Well, hello there,” the X-Man - Gambler? Gambonno? - practically purred. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

And Pietro. Pietro, who liked to flirt with pretty much anything that moved. Pietro _blushed_. Right in front of everyone, for Avengers and X-Men alike to see, Pietro Maximoff blushed and stammered a few nonsensical words before the mutant - Gambit! That was his name! - winked at him and walked away. The arrow in Clint’s hand creaked dangerously.

“Careful,” Natasha’s low voice sounded in his ear. “You’re being a dad again.”

Clint spluttered indignantly but Natasha just laughed and followed that mutant to where everyone was assembling for a pre-fight briefing.

Teaming up with the X-Men was a bad idea. And _no_ , he was not just saying that because he was being protective of a certain speedster, _Natasha_.

 

The fight was a mess, as expected. Stupid Evolutionaries who wanted to purge Earth of all humans that had been altered in some way or another. Seriously, what was wrong with those people?

Clint fired off another arrow and ducked back behind cover. He wasn’t even sure why he’d been called in for this in the first place. He was just some dude with a bow and a bunch of arrows that seemed to be barely doing any damage today. At least he was one out of, like, two people here those Evolutionaries did _not_ want to destroy. Always looking at the bright side, he was.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Clint caught sight of a blur and then Pietro was crouching next to him, pressing his back against the brick wall Clint had chosen to hide behind. Use as cover. Whatever.

“Help me,” he hissed and Clint raised an eyebrow before standing up, letting loose another arrow and going back down again. Since when did Pietro ask for help? Especially for his help?

“What’s up?” he asked as he notched another arrow, this one an exploding one.

“It’s that Gambit,” Pietro replied, cautiously looking around as if in fear that the mutant would suddenly pop up out of nowhere. Which, to be fair, could be a power he had. Who knew with mutants? “He won’t leave me alone!”

Clint snorted and let his arrow fly. Ah, the sight of villains getting knocked back by one of his exploding arrows. Beautiful.

“You didn’t seem to mind him that much earlier,” he said.

“He grabbed my butt,” Pietro continued.

“Seriously?” Clint groused. “How does he even have time for that? If he can grab people’s butts during a supervillain fight, he’s doing the supervillain fight wrong.”

Pietro punched his arm. “That’s not the point,” he hissed. “Why would he grab my butt?”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never been flirted with,” Clint said, sending another arrow flying. “I know for a fact you’ve been flirted with before.”

“Sure I have,” Pietro huffed. “But never so aggressively. And never in the middle of a fight!”

“Yeah, how did he even manage to grab your butt? You’ve got super speed!”

"He caught me off guard, okay?" Pietro blushed. Again. And Clint… He tried to resist, he really did but it was just _too good_.

"So what you mean is you didn't see it coming?"

Pietro sent him a scathing look. "I fucking hate you."

“Listen,” Clint said and turned to Pietro, choosing to ignore the ongoing fight for a moment. “Do you want me to shoot him in the dick with an arrow? Because I can do that, if he’s really making you uncomfortable. I won’t even hesitate. An arrow straight to the dick.”

Pietro’s mouth quirked slightly. “No, that’s not, I mean, you don’t… Please don’t shoot him in the dick. I just… don’t know what to do?”

“Do you want him to stop?” Clint asked. “Because if you do, tell him and he’ll leave you alone. And if he doesn’t, the offer to shoot him in the dick still stands.”

Pietro went quiet for a bit and Clint could not believe they were having this conversation in the middle of a fight. At least it seemed like the others were doing well enough even without him and his arrows. “I… don’t know?” Pietro finally said. “I mean, it’s not bad? He’s attractive? But I just, um, don’t really… want to have sex with him? Or anyone?”

He said the last bit in a rush, the words barely intelligible and Clint paused. They really shouldn’t be having this conversation in the middle of a fight.

“Then don’t,” he said with a shrug. “It can just be some harmless flirting. Maybe something more comes out of it. Maybe it doesn’t. You don’t have to have sex with anyone you don’t want to, relationships are more than just sex. And if that’s what you want, he’ll respect that. And if he doesn’t and he tries to force you into anything, I can still-”

“Shoot him in the dick with an arrow?”

“Shoot him in the dick with an arrow.”

“Thanks, Clint, I-”

 

And that was when things went from bad to worse to catastrophic in the span of a few seconds. The combined forces of the Avengers and the X-Men had just taken out the last of the Evolutionaries and then… Then there was _motherfucking_ Magneto, hovering in the air in all his evil mutant terrorist glory because apparently, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants liked the idea of anyone who was not up to the Evolutionaries’ genetic standards being destroyed about as much as they did and Clint was pretty sure that yes, this was how he was going to die, probably skewered by one of his own arrows because Master of Metal and all that jazz. Man, Laura was going to be _pissed_.

But then Magneto just… stopped. Every single scrap of metal that had been floating around Magneto went still and unceremoniously dropped to the ground and Magneto… Magneto was staring at Wanda.

“Magda?” he said and Clint watched Wanda tense up and then Pietro was gone from his side to speed in front of his sister - because when had that little idiot ever not put himself in harm’s way for Wanda? - and that was when things got even weirder.

Because Pietro kind of looked a lot like Magneto.

Clint gaped at the scene unfolding in front of him and how the fuck had he never noticed this before? That Pietro looked like a younger, more annoying - if slightly less homicidal - version of Mag-freaking-neto. Then again, Clint conceded, he usually only saw Magneto from a distance (which, to be honest, was completely fine by him) and he’d never seen him and Pietro together before so he couldn’t really be blamed for not realizing earlier. Especially since everyone else seemed to be just as shocked as he was.

“What the fuck,” Tony said loudly into the silence and not even Cap could bring himself to chastise him for the language (which, as he had once told Clint, he only did to mess with Tony anyway).

What the fuck, indeed.

 

The fighting stopped after that.

According to Kitty Pryde, a surprisingly large amount of fights involving the X-Men and Magneto’s Brotherhood ended in a similar fashion and Mystique rolled her eyes and muttered something about how Magneto and the Professor should finally work out their unresolved sexual tension and nope, Clint was not even going to go near that particular can of worms. Absolutely not. In fact, he was seriously considering asking Jean Grey to erase any and all memory of this entire encounter from his mind.

The Evolutionaries having been taken care of, Avengers, X-Men and Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had no other choice but to awkwardly stand there and watch and wait while a few metres away, Magneto, Professor X, Cap, Pietro and Wanda seemed to be having a heated discussion.

 

The story went like this:

Once upon a time, before becoming a mutant terrorist, Magneto had been married, unbelievable as that was. Her name had been Magda and after a few years of being married, they had had a child. Then, people had found out what Magneto was. And because people have always been prejudiced assholes, they’d burned down the house the little family had lived in. Magneto’s daughter still inside. Stricken with grief and consumed by rage, Magneto had destroyed the entire village, leaving no survivors.

Terrified of her husband’s violence and power, Magda had packer up her bags and had fled to Sokovia where she had met one Django Maximoff and fallen in love with him. When they’d realized that she was pregnant, Django had immediately offered to marry her and pass the child off as his own. Magda had accepted and become Marya Maximoff, changing even her first name to make it harder for her to be found. She had given birth to twins and had raised them together with Django, building a new, happy family until one day, a mortar shell, manufactured by Stark Industries, had hit the family’s apartment, killing both Django and Marya, leaving behind a young Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

 

Clint was horrified. Just thinking about what it must have felt like, to lose a child, made his stomach churn. His thoughts turned to his own children, to Barney and Kate and Nathaniel, and maybe, maybe he could sympathise with Magneto a bit. If anyone hurt his family, Clint had no idea what he would do to them.

He straightened his spine. This was not the time to get lost in his own head. His gaze sought out the twins and he found Wanda standing with Vision, talking softly to him, looking upset and distressed while Vision hovered in concern. Pietro was a few steps away from his sister, his expression unreadable. Clint sighed and walked over to the speedster, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? Everything’s just fucking great,” he spat and Clint sighed again, moving to stand in front of Pietro.

“Hey, look at me,” he said. “This sucks. I know it does. You don’t have to be strong about this or whatever. We can just… go back to the farm, and you can watch the kids while Laura and I make dinner. You can take all the time you need to think about this thing. If at some point you decide you want to get to know Magneto, we can work something out. If you never wanna see him again, we can do that too. You don’t owe him anything, Pietro. And if he doesn't accept that, I can always shoot him in the dick with an arrow.”

Clint could feel Magneto’s eyes bore into him but he ignored it. If Magneto had a problem with him talking to Pietro and trying to comfort him, well then, tough shit. Magneto could deal with it. All that mattered right now was Pietro who nodded stiffly.

“I think I would like to go back home, yes,” he said.

“Okay,” Clint agreed. “Then we do that. Come on, let’s tell the others and then we’re off.”

 

As Clint was explaining the situation to a sympathetic Steve, he watched as Gambit sidled up to Pietro and pressed a crumpled piece of paper into his hand.

“Call me,” he said with a wink and practically sashayed away, leaving behind a gaping and fiercely blushing Pietro.

Clint said his goodbyes to Steve and joined back up with Pietro who quickly cleared his throat and was clearly trying to pretend that nothing had happened. But Clint had seen. Clint had seen Pietro quickly and covertly pocketing the piece of paper.

But hey, if Pietro being the son of _fucking Magneto_ couldn’t deter that guy from flirting with him… And he _had_ managed to get through Pietro’s brooding. Maybe… Maybe that Gambit wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Mutants? In _my_ MCU fic? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> The way I figure this whole Thing works is, that Wanda and Pietro are, in fact, mutants. Yes, they did undergo the experiments but that's not where their powers really come from. Instead they just triggered their already existing Mutant genes so they developed their powers. This is also why they were the only ones to survive the experiments. Does that make sense? Maybe. Maybe not. Who cares?
> 
> The Evolutionaries are stolen from the latest New Warriors run (the New Warriors are my favourite Marvel team and you can fight me on that) where they and the High Evolutionary wanted kill people with different DNA because apparently there were aliens coming to judge the Earth and would've eliminated it if it didn't contain only one dominant species: normal fucking humans  
> Ah, comics. Fun.


End file.
